Two little Smurflings
by FFabeonG
Summary: (More around the movie universe, but I couldn't find the catagory...) Long story short, this is the story of two little smurflings delievered to Papa Smurf and their first few days in their new families. R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Gutsy

**Chapter 1: Gutsy**

Papa Smurf looked uneasily outside, where a thunderstorm seemed to be brewing. This was bad because Papa was expecting the stork to arrive with another smurfling and he was worried that arriving in storm might affect the smurfling in some way. He glanced at the smurflings already under his care; Hefty, Handy, Tailor and the youngest, little Baker. Just then, thunder boomed and Baker began to cry, scared, but just as Papa was about to comfort him, there was a scratching sound at the door. The stork was here.

"Please don't let anything be wrong" Papa murmured but suddenly lightning crackled and lit up the sky threateningly. Papa picked up the smurfling that had been left, as usual, on the doorstep and looked worriedly at his face for any signs of trauma, but the smurfling was smiling and giggled at the next thunder clap. Shaking his head in wonder, Papa carried the little smurfling inside and put him down in the middle of the room. "Smurflings!" he called "Come and meet the newest addition to the family!" The others all crawled over and started "talking" to the smurfling in baby talk as Papa walked around the nursery house, bolting the door and windows against the storm. When he came back, Tailor pointed at the little smurfling and said,

"Clothes!"

"What about his clothes?" Papa asked, expecting the smurfling to be wearing what all the others all wore. Tailor repeated his statement. Papa looked more closely at the smurfling and saw that he had what looked like a blue tartan cloth round his waist. However, he thought little of it and left them all to play.

A couple of hours later, Papa got all the smurflings ready for bed. After he had tucked all of them in bed, wished them good night, and was about to shut the door, something made him turn round and he noticed that the new smurfling still had his eyes open and was looking round with a mischievous look on his face. When he saw Papa looking at him, he widened his eyes and raised his ginger eyebrows in a picture of innocence, but a cheeky grin was still tugging on the corner of his mouth.

"You're going to be trouble, you are. I can tell." Papa smiled and the little smurfling gurgled as if to say; me? "Yes you" Papa chuckled "Go to sleep now."

Around five minutes later, Papa was about to go to bed as well when he heard strange noises from the roof. Wondering if the storm had come back, he went outside and was shocked to see the little smurfling sitting on the roof, giggling at Papa's expression. "How the Smurf did you get up there!?" Papa cried. The smurfling pointed to the chimney and giggled again. "You climbed up the chimney?!" The smurfling clapped, nodding. Papa knew he should be cross with this little troublemaker, but in truth, he couldn't help being impressed. This smurfling couldn't even walk or talk yet and had done this?! Then a thought occurred to him. "How are you going to get down?" He asked. The smurfling looked around him, crawled forward cautiously, and then slipped forward, landing on the windowsill. Papa picked him up, carried him back inside and tucked him back in bed. "Go to sleep." Papa said firmly "You don't want to be exhausted in the morning." The smurfling grinned cheekily but his eyelids were already drooping and he was asleep before Papa had closed the door.

It usually took about three days for a smurfling's name to be revealed and this smurfling, despite being different in many ways, was no different in this case. But the day before the little smurfling got his name; Papa discovered something else interesting about him. He had been trying to smurf a difficult potion when Hefty and Handy had come in.

"What's it called when a Smurf's voice is different?" Hefty had asked.

"Every Smurfs voice is different, Hefty" Papa had replied absent-mindedly, trying to get the potion exactly right.

"But what if they say some words differently to the way we do?" Hefty persisted and Papa put the completed potion down and turned to face the two Smurfs, perplexed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's the new smurfling we're talking about." Handy explained. "He says our names with an 'i' sound instead of an 'ee' and the way he says 'Tailor' is really weird."

"Yeah, he says it 'Tai-lerr'" Hefty chipped in. Papa followed them through to the nursery, trying to hide his concern. No smurfling had had problems with names before. As soon as they came in, the smurfling, who had been playing with a small wooden sheep, looked up and called out with a massive grin on his face.

"Papa!" He cried, pleased with his ability to say Papa's name.

"'Hefty and Handy are right, there is something different about his voice...'" Papa thought. After getting the smurfling to say "Tailor" and listening to the way he said, Papa realised what it was.

"I know what your secret is, Trouble" He smiled and tickled the smurfling under the chin, making him squirm and giggle. "You're Scottish! And what you're wearing is a kilt, isn't it?" The smurfling nodded and clapped.

"I don't get it!" Handy whined so Papa started to explain what he meant, therefore failing to notice the smurfling's gaze fix on the view from the window and the mischievous smile return.

The next day, Papa took all of the smurflings out for a walk in the forest at a time when he hoped any dangerous predators would be asleep. He gave them all strict orders to stay on the path, but was distracted from the others when Baker fell and hurt himself. When he had gotten Baker back on his feet, Papa did a quick head count and murmured,

"Oh no", when he realised who was missing. "Have any of you seen where the new smurfling went?" He asked. The unanimous reply was a shake of the head. Papa was about to gather the smurflings closer to him, but he didn't have to because suddenly there was a feline yowl from the trees and the others all scuttled to Papa's side, scared. Then a wild cat kitten sprang from the darkness of the trees, hissing at something behind it. Then familiar laughter rang out from one of the small trees and a tiny pebble smacked the cat on the nose. "Oh Smurf" Papa muttered as he saw the smurfling crawl out onto the lowest branch, grinning like the Cheshire Smurf. Then, to Papa's horror, the smurfling called,

"Kitty!" The cat located him, sprung towards the tree and started to climb. Tailor yelped and clung onto Papa, his eyes closed, unable to watch while the others, and Papa, couldn't tear their eyes away as the cat climbed higher and the smurfling just stood there on the branch, grinning and waiting. But when the cat reached the branch the smurfling was on, he just plucked a bit of bark from the tree and flung it with astonishing accuracy into the cat's eye. It gave a yowl of pain and fell off the branch, making it shake and causing the smurfling to wobble precariously but he seemed to regain his balance.

"He's gonna fall!" Hefty moaned.

"No, he's not." Handy mumbled. But Hefty was right. The smurfling wobbled again, then tumbled backwards of the tree. But he seemed to enjoy falling and used his hat as a parachute to land safely. The other all rushed over and the smurfling giggled and said,

"Bad kitty"

"He's got the nerve to do anything!" Handy said, his eyes wide.

"Not quite." Papa murmured, smiling. "You've got the guts to do anything, haven't you?" he said to the smurfling "And that will be your name; Gutsy Smurf!" The newly named Gutsy laughed, his grin wider than ever, and the others laughed with him, sending birds shooting out of the trees in alarm.


	2. Chapter 2: Narrator

Chapter 2: Narrator

Quite a while had gone by, and Gutsy was no longer the youngest. Both Miner and Panicky had been brought by the stork and now Papa was once again sitting by the window, half watching for the stork and half keeping an eye on Gutsy, who had tried several times to get outside. This he was not allowed to do because, instead of a thunderstorm, a blizzard had been growing stronger by the minute. The wind battered harder against the windows, Panicky's cries grew louder and Gutsy's short supply of patience was exhausted.

"Oh Smurf out of it, laddie!" he snapped and even Hefty murmured his agreement.

"Gutsy! Don't speak to him like that; you know he can't help it." Papa admonished.

"But don't it give you a headache?" Gutsy protested. Papa was about to correct his grammar (even though he knew it wouldn't make a difference), when the familiar scratch sounded at the door. Papa brought the smurfling inside, away from the cold, but he didn't put his down in the middle to introduce his to the others because something seemed...wrong. The smurfling was shivering, though with what Papa couldn't tell. "Cold?" Gutsy, who had come over seeing Papa's worried expression, suggested.

"Yes, that's probably it." Papa agreed. "He's cold. Gutsy, can you Smurf an eye on his while I get a blanket or something?" Gutsy nodded and watched Papa head into his lab. He then turned to the smurfling and crawled closer, but the smurfling recoiled with a whimper of surprise and Gutsy stopped, confused. Couldn't the smurfling see him or something? And as he watched the smurfling carefully, Gutsy felt surer that this was the answer. The smurfling was looking around, but his eyes seemed jarred and out of focus, and it was as if he was staring right through things that were fairly close to him. An idea occurred to Gutsy, and he slowly held out his hand, palm outstretched, to the smurfling. The smurfling blinked and squinted, obviously trying to see it, so Gutsy kneeled up and brought his hand closer to the smurfling's face. When the smurfling's eyes seemed to focus on Gutsy's hand (though that wasn't until it was about an inch from his face), he reached out shakily and clutched Gutsy's fingers. He even attempted a smile in Gutsy's direction. Just then, Papa came back with a warm blanket for the smurfling. "Well, he seems to like you, Gutsy." He smiled. Gutsy squeezed the smurfling's hand reassuringly and explained the issue with his eyes to Papa. Papa thought hard about this while watching Gutsy continue to talk gently to the smurfling. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Gutsy trying to get his attention.

"Papa!" Gutsy called and Papa blinked and looked down at the two smurflings. "What is it, Gutsy?" He asked.

"He said my name!" Gutsy exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"What?!" Papa gasped. No smurfling had ever said an understandable word when he was less than 15 minutes old. Gutsy turned back to the smurfling and said,

"Say my name. Say Gutsy."

"Gutsy." The smurfling replied without a trace of difficulty. Papa was amazed, first at the smurfling's ability, and second at his voice. It was quite deep and had a richness and clarity to it that Papa had never heard before.

"Gutsy, I need you to try to introduce him to the others while I make something to help his eyes, ok?" Papa slowly walked back to his lab, marvelling over this smurfling's ability and wondering what his name would be. But now he had a bigger task at hand, one that would probably take all night.

The next day, "Papa's big project", as it had been nicknamed by the smurflings, was finished. Papa brought it through to the nursery, after breakfast, where the smurflings were playing and looked round for the smurfling. When he located him and saw who he was with, the first thought that flashed into his head was "Gutsy's sort of adopted him...or is it the other way round?" Smiling at his own thoughts, Papa made his way over to the smurflings, deliberately making enough noise to let the smurfling know he was there. Gutsy was sitting quite quietly with the smurfling, a miracle in itself because he could usually sit still for a maximum of only 30 seconds. When Papa came closer, the smurfling looked up in alarm, his eyes swivelling as he tried to focus.

"It's ok" Gutsy reassured him "It's only Papa" the smurfling relaxed.

"Papa!" he cried happily. Papa chuckled.

"Yes little one, it's me. Now hang on just a second..." as he spoke, Papa leaned forward and placed the glasses on the smurfling's face. The smurfling blinked twice, then his face broke into a massive grin.

"I can see well!" he exclaimed, looking round. Papa chuckled.

"And I've got something else for you, since you're still cold." He went on, producing a small package which contained a small darkish green jumper, just the right size for the smurfling and as he put it on, Papa reflected just how well it suited him. As in, really, really worked on him; it could have been made specifically for that smurfling, it went so well with his glasses and voice.

The next day Papa was busy in his lab, for it was only weeks until the blue moon and he wanted to make sure that all his important potions were easily accessible, when suddenly Tailor and Baker burst in.

"Papa, Papa" Hefty's hurt himself!" They cried. Groaning inwardly, Papa hurried to the big tree in the centre of the village where the others were crowding round, though they made a kind of path for Papa through to Hefty, who was holding his wrist and obviously trying not to cry and failing.

"What have you been doing now, you numpty?" Gutsy, with the little smurfling next to him, sighed.

"Smurf it, Gutsy!" Hefty snapped back.

"Hefty, don't be rude." Papa chided as he knelt down and examined his wrist. "Who saw what happened?"

"Well I did, but not very clearly." Handy said and all the others shook their heads.

"I saw it!" the little smurfling piped up.

"Yeah, but you're too young to describe it properly" Handy said.

"I could try..." the smurfling sounded hopeful but Hefty interrupted;

"How about no?"

"Leave him alone!" Gutsy snapped, his eyes glinting angrily "Let him try, you may be surprised!" The other grudgingly turned to the smurfling, their faces showing that they shared Handy's views.

"Hefty and Handy had been playing at throwing stones under the big tree", the smurfling started but was interrupted by Handy,

"We weren't!" he cried, but he had gone bright red so it was obvious that he was lying. Stone throwing was a forbidden game among the smurflings. The little smurfling ignored him and went on,

"Then I heard Hefty daring Handy to climb the tree, but then Handy refused, saying only Gutsy could climb a tree that high. That obviously annoyed Hefty, who said; 'alright, I'll do it. I'll show you!' then began to climb. He had only gotten onto the first branch when he looked down and seemed scared. Hefty tried to get back to the trunk of the tree but he wobbled and fell off, landing on his wrist" The smurfling stopped uneasily, because everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Oh. My. Smurf!" Tailor exclaimed. "How did he do that?"

"Do what?" The smurfling asked, looking worried.

"You've not done anything wrong, laddie" Gutsy explained, grinning. "Just the opposite, in fact. Do you have any idea how amazing you being able to explain an event like that at your age is?" The smurfling shook his head, a smile creeping onto his face.

"He recounted that smurfectly!" Baker said, his face a picture of disbelief. Papa chuckled and said,

"Do any of you know a better word for this than recounted?" He glanced round, but they all shook their heads. Papa went on, smiling broadly, "We could say he _narrated _that smurfectly! And from now on, you little one, will be called Narrator Smurf!"

Gutsy whooped, sending a ripple of laughter through the crowd as Narrator also laughed his deep laugh and clapped his hands excitedly.


End file.
